


Merchant King

by omnishamblessss



Series: AC1 Week 2019 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC1 Week 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Red String of Fate, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ac1week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnishamblessss/pseuds/omnishamblessss
Summary: My (late) fic for day 5 of AC1 Week, hosted by @ac1week on Tumblr!Prompt: TargetSummary: As Altaïr observed Abu'l Nuquod, hidden in the crowd, his Eagle Vision gave him an unexpected revelation about his target...This is actually a little anticipation for an AltMalMar fic that I'll start publishing after AC1 Week ends, in which the setting is mostly the same, except Eagle Vision allows the user to see the red strings of fate that bind soulmates together.
Series: AC1 Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Merchant King

Altaïr waited for the Merchant King by the wine fountain, hidden among the crowd of merrymakers. What he didn't expect to see, as the corpulent man approached the balcony overlooking the courtyard, was one of those red threads. It linked him to a guard, a dark-skinned man standing beside him.

So that was the meaning of all those whispers about Abu'l Nuquod being "different", the reason he was so reviled... Altaïr nearly felt sorry, despite the fact that he was his target. Until the partygoers began to collapse around him, poisoned as revenge for their cruel words.

Time to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late ;_; but I'm posting today's fic too


End file.
